


(it's like) nothing really matters

by wordcatchers



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Turtleduck Date Night, based off Bryan K's most recent artwork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 16:52:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3495794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordcatchers/pseuds/wordcatchers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes you just need a break, and sometimes that break is a date night complete with a little bit of an unorthodox turtle-duck boat ride.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(it's like) nothing really matters

**Author's Note:**

> The title of this little fanwork comes from [this song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=I2HU4ve99kI) that I basically had on repeat while writing (well, that version as well as [this remix](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mPclQDQ7eho)).

"Look, I am going to waterbend us right around a few of these other turtle-duck boats, and  _you_ ,” — Korra poked the tip of Asami’s nose — “You are going to  _love it_. No matter what you say about these things not being designed for this sort of maneuvering.”

She stuck her tongue out and treasured Asami’s light laughter. Her lips curled up into a lopsided smile as her girlfriend kissed her cheek. The ghost of her warm breath lingered for a moment until Asami pulled away, and Korra glanced over at her again.

"Korra," she said, resting a palm on Korra’s thigh. "Remember I have a  _racetrack_. I just don’t… would rather  _not_ … have this cut short by the police coming after us for ‘misuse of city property.’ And no,” — she placed a finger against Korra’s lips, grinning — “I know what you’re going to say. Knowing Lin and Mako will do  _nothing_  in our favor. You know them.”

She winked at her, though, and added, “Why not do a little bit of risk-taking, though? Just… please  _don’t_ capsize this boat. The implications of an upside-down turtle-duck —”

Korra faux gasped at Asami’s words, dramatically clutched a hand to her chest, shut her eyes momentarily, and said, “You would  _doubt_ my bending abilities so  _easily_ , Asami? Oh, you  _wound_ me!” She opened her eyes again at the sensation of Asami’s fingers trailing through her hair, and at the sound of her giggling.

"Korra, babe, I would  _never_. Waterbend us away, mm? I trust you.” 

With a mock salute to her girlfriend, and laughter between the both of them, Korra took hold of the wheel in one hand. She switched hands whenever she needed to switch sides of the boat while waterbending them around other turtle-ducks, all the while as Asami held onto her for support as she propelled them forward a bit  _too_ fast for what these boats were meant for. 

They’d nearly reached the other side of the pond when she accidentally waterbent a bit  _too_ forcefully, perhaps, and sent a small wave of water into a neighboring boat. She leaned her head out of their own turtle-duck and yelled an apology, but the other couple was… laughing? Korra ducked her head back inside, raised a brow towards Asami, to which Asami smirked and nudged her in the side a bit.

"Looks like you made someone  _else’s_  night a bit more fun and unpredictable, too, Miss Avatar.” Korra blinked, face blank for a moment, then she erupted in a fit of laughter, hanging onto Asami’s shoulders. She burrowed her head into the crook of Asami’s neck and collected herself again, though the sheer happiness of this date so far still clung to her tightly (she didn’t plan on letting it escape her any time soon, at that).

As she moved back slightly, Korra looked up at Asami, searching her eyes. When her girlfriend furrowed her brow at her, Korra grinned unabashedly and pushed herself up a little, meeting Asami’s lips with her own as her arms wrapped around her. Asami made a little pleasurable noise, then deepened the kiss, wrapping her arms around Korra’s neck. Korra smiled against Asami’s lips and gripped a bit tighter onto her back with one hand, while the other rested softly, fingers interwoven in her hair. 

Just before they pulled apart, Korra bit down gently on Asami’s lower lip. She exhaled slowly, and heard a faint whimper from Asami as they pulled apart. Korra looked at her, so in love with this woman and the way she made her feel, the way she cared and loved, ever patient and so understanding. Not to mention, Asami was fine with her just the way she was, every sharp edge and every gentle curve to her personality. Her face softened and she smiled, opening her arms up for her girlfriend. Asami returned the smile and snuggled in close to Korra, sighing contentedly.

With both arms wrapped around Asami — one resting on her side, the other caressing one of Asami’s arms — Korra shut her eyes and relaxed further into the seat. Asami had one hand wrapped around her bicep, and she felt at peace as the wind lay calm alongside them, leaving their boat stilled on this pond. She shifted just a little bit more, making herself a bit more comfortable, and Asami moved with her; sometimes, more now than ever, they really did work as one.

She stole a peek at Asami, taking in how at ease they were with one another, and then pressed a kiss to the top of Asami’s head.

"Love you," she murmured, as she swirled her thumb in a comforting motion on Asami’s arm. Asami opened her eyes for just a moment, glancing up towards Korra. 

"Love you, too," she said, and then softer, "Thank you, Korra. For tonight. For… everything."

Korra chuckled, “Hey, isn’t that my line? You were the one who set this up tonight, and you… well, I’ve said it all before. About everything.” She shivered slightly as Asami absentmindedly traced a nondescript shape on her chest.

After another moment’s pause, Asami looked up at her, lips curved up into a small smile. “How about we just say it’s our shared line?” 

Korra pursed her lips, pretending to be in  _very_ deep thought over this matter, and then nodded, resting her forehead against Asami’s. She pulled her just a little bit closer, and said, “Shared it is. I’m glad this shared ‘everything’ came together, finally.”

"Me, too."


End file.
